


The Sun

by airbear23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbear23/pseuds/airbear23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Daniel to cope after Janet's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em. I just play with them. Also, Dido’s song, “See The Sun,” is not mine and was used without permission.
> 
> AN: Written way back in 2005.

Sam stood outside the door to Daniel’s house. It had been over a month since Janet’s memorial service and no one had seen him since that painful day. Jack, Teal’c, and Sam had tried calling him so many times they lost count. General Hammond told them that Daniel had requested an open-ended leave.

Eventually Sam got fed up with the unanswered doors and phone calls. They were all hurting, but it was about time to start trying to move on with their lives. She was determined not to leave until she got Daniel to talk to her.

Knocking on the door, Sam yelled, “Daniel, I know you’re in there. Let me in.” She waited for a minute, but got no answer. Frustrated, she tried the door and found it unlocked.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. Turning on the hall light, Sam yelled again, “Daniel?” As she moved into the living room, she spotted him sitting slumped down in a chair in the corner. All the shades were drawn, shrouding the room in darkness. Sam whispered, “Daniel…”

“Go away Sam,” he interrupted, his voice haunted…empty.

_I’m coming round to open the blinds_  
You can’t hide here any longer  
My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can’t lie still any longer 

Sam was startled for a second. Daniel never spoke to her like that, but she recovered quickly. Striding over to the windows, she opened all the blinds, letting in the sunlight. Turning around, Sam was stunned by Daniel’s appearance.

His eyes were red and swollen and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in days. His clothes were rumpled and his gaze held a tremendous amount of pain.

“Sam! Please just leave me alone,” Daniel begged as he squinted in the bright light.

“Sorry Daniel. No can do. I’m not leaving until we get you straightened out,” Sam countered.

Kneeling in front of him, Sam looked him in the eyes and whispered, “I know it hurts Daniel, but you really need to start moving on. Let us help. I know it’s hard, but you’ve got me, Teal’c, and the Colonel…Jack…to lean on,” Sam pleaded.

_Yes, they’ll ask you where you’ve been_  
And you’ll have to tell them again and again  
And you probably don’t want to hear tomorrow’s another day  
But I promise you you’ll see the sun again  
And you’re asking me why pain’s the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you’ll see the sun again 

“Sam, it hurts so much. I loved her and she was killed right in front of my eyes. I was supposed to protect her. Why did she have to die now, when we were so happy?” Daniel cried.

“I don’t know Daniel. If I could bring her back I would. All I can tell you is that one day it won’t hurt so much,” Sam responded. “For now you’ve got me, Jack, and Teal’c to lean on. We’ll all get through this together, okay?”

“What do I tell them though, Sam? They’re gonna want to know why I’ve been so upset. You were the only one who knew that Janet and I were dating,” Daniel asked.

“Daniel, they’ll understand why you kept it quiet. They’re your friends and they will be here for you no matter what.”

Daniel nodded and Sam decided it was time to get him out of the house. Giving him her hand, she pulled him up and gave him a hug.

_C’mon, take my hand_  
We’re goin’ for a walk, I know you can  
You can wear anything, as long as it’s not black  
Please don’t mourn forever, she’s not coming back 

“All right,” Sam declared, “here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re going to go get cleaned up and change clothes, then we’re going to take a walk. It’s a beautiful day.”

“Sam…” Daniel started to object.

Cutting him off, Sam said, “Daniel, I’m not expecting you to start magically feeling better. You just can’t mourn here forever.”

Daniel acquiesced and went to clean up and change.

Meanwhile, Sam puttered around looking at Daniel’s collection of artifacts. While looking at some ancient tablets, Sam’s eye caught a picture frame sitting on the edge of his desk.

Picking it up, she realized it was a picture of Daniel, Janet, and Cassie. Daniel was standing in between Janet and Cassie, his arms around their shoulders. They were grinning at the camera, looking for all the world a happy family. Sam smiled softly, while at the same time feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She missed Janet so much.

“That was taken about 2 weeks before she died.”

Startled, Sam whirled around. Daniel was standing a little bit behind her, a wistful smile on his face.

“Janet and I took Cassie to the park for a picnic in celebration of her acing her AP Physics test. She studied for weeks and we were so proud of her.”

“I remember,” Sam commented, “Cassie called me the night she got her score. She was ready to jump through the phone she was so wound.”

“We all were,” Daniel whispered. “I thought Janet was going to explode from pride.”

Even though it was obviously a very happy memory, there was a steady stream of tears running down his cheeks.

Sam set the photo back down on the desk and walked over to give Daniel another hug. They stood like that for a bit while they both cried for Janet.

Eventually, Sam took his hand and led him out of the house.

_And yes, they’ll ask you where you’ve been_  
And you’ll have to tell them again and again  
And you probably don’t want to hear tomorrow’s another day  
But I promise you you’ll see the sun again  
And you’re asking me why pain’s the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you’ll see the sun again 

They walked silently, hand in hand for a while, each lost in their own memories of a woman who had so greatly influenced their lives.

This silence was broken when Daniel said quietly, “Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I’d never loved her.”

_Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all_  
You said one day of this was worth dying for  
So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it’s no more 

“No Daniel. You were both better off having loved each other,” Sam urged, “Look at it this way. She died happy and content with her life. You made her as happy and she made you. Be thankful for the time you had with her.”

Daniel stopped walking and looked at his feet. He struggled for a minute to organize his thoughts.

“I know you’re right, Sam. It’s just…we’d made so many plans for the future. We wanted to get married, have as large a family as we could, and grow old together,” Daniel said, his tone anguished, tears once again rolling down his face. “You know, I was going to propose to her that weekend.”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so she just pulled him into another hug and let him cry. After a few minutes, Daniel had recovered the majority of his composure and they pulled apart.

“The only thing I can tell you Daniel, is that one day it won’t hurt so much or seem so bleak. But until then, remember that you have friends who love you and who are always available to lean on.”

Taking his hand, they continued walking.

_I promise you you’ll see the sun again_

The End


End file.
